


Color Me Black and Blue ("twin" AU)

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Bruises, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mind the Tags, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Trauma, Violence, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: In which Atlas Ozpin gets his own body, and the teams aren't ready for it.***This is an AU I had in mind, keep in mind that this AU is dark, meaning there will be physical abuse, blood, child abuse, and graphic descriptions of violence! The character is written OOC for the sake of the PLOT![ ON TEMP HIATUS, I'LL BE BACK!! ]
Relationships: Oscar Pine & Team JNPR, Oscar Pine & Team RWBY, Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Ozpin, Qrow Branwen & Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Team JNPR & Team RWBY
Comments: 164
Kudos: 128





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This AU will be dark, it includes physical abuse, child abuse, trauma, descriptions of blood and bruises, please proceed with caution.

It was odd to everyone around to see two versions of Oscar. When they arrived in Atlas, James made attempts to bring Ozpin out, much to his disappointment, the ancient soul remained silent. James had brought the idea of removing Ozpin from Oscar's mind and into his own body, Oscar, of course, was hesitant by the general’s suggestion but reluctantly agreed. He agreed because he thought they could use Ozpin’s help right now and him being silent in his head wasn’t helping anyone. He forgot to take into account how certain people will react.

Oscar felt a little bit disappointed and horror a few weeks later when he saw Ozpin’s new body. It was an exact replica of Oscar’s body, the only difference was this replica’s hair had streaks of white in it. He glanced over at the General who was smiling fondly at the body in the pod. The general motioned Oscar to hop in the other transportation pod next to the used pod. So he did.

When Ozpin was adjusted enough to leave the lab in his new body, he spent his time training and avoiding his former students and Qrow. However, he did speak to Oscar when he could. Ozpin was given his own dorm room, it was big and had a queen-sized bed, as well as his own bathroom with a stand-up shower. Ozpin was told that his room is a faculty room, for any professors who are allowed to sleep on campus if they stay too late and for various other reasons too. Ozpin was grateful for the room and the fact that it had a bit of a distance from the other’s rooms. While it was a bit of a ways from the newly found huntresses and hunters, it was close to Qrow’s room. All he had to do to get there was turn left down the hallway then make another left and his door is the last room on the right. He was unaware of how lucky and unlucky he was with his far room.

\--------- ---------

He should have known his luck would have run out at some point. He accidentally stayed in the training room too long, he had quite literally bumped into Blake while he leaving and she was entering in. What makes him most unfortunate was that Oscar was with them. Blake looked confused for a moment, yellow eyes darting from Oscar to Ozpin. Weiss had stopped mid-sentence and just gaped at him. Ruby was the same. Yang, however, she glared at him. Her eyes were an awful mix of red and light violet, she’s barely containing her instant rage. Ozpin faltered under her seething stare. He apologized and tried to scurry past the girls. 

“Wait!” Blake gently grabbed his elbow, her ears were pressed against her head.

Ozpin sighed and slowly faced them. 

“How did...when did you…” Blake paused, “How did this happen?” her voice just as gentle as the hand on his elbow. He sighs again.

“James, he split us.” He looked Blake in the eye. 

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Weiss asked.

“Well.. it took some time to adjust in this new body, it was hard to walk at first, and then I kept getting dizzy spells. I needed to get stronger before I saw any of you.”

“Oscar knew?” Yang hissed.

“Yes, he knew. But under the orders of the General, we couldn’t speak of it until I was… I was ready to go back to fighting.” 

“So you and the General forced Oscar to keep quiet then?” Yang stomped closer

“No! No, it wasn’t like that-”

“Sure it wasn’t! You just keep on lying-”

“ _Yang!”_ Ruby yelled at her sister after being eerily quiet this entire time. Yang backed off and rudely bumped her metal arm into his shoulder before she went to go find some unfortunate training robot. Ruby followed suit, not bothering on taking a glance at Ozpin, she called for Weiss to follow her. The Heiress was hesitant about leaving after all that, so she gave him an apologetic glance before jogging up to her teammate. 

“Ozpin I’m so sorry. Yang is just… well, she…” Blake struggled for a nicer explanation rather than saying that Yang hates him with every single fiber of her being. Ozpin nodded slowly. His gaze to the floor. Blake jumped in surprise when Yang shouted for her. She gave a quick goodbye before running off. Oscar put his hand on Ozpin’s shoulder and squeezed.

“Just… give them some time.” He whispered before leaving Ozpin alone at last.

Ozpin trodded back to his dorm after using the gym showers, he figured he shower there since it was closer and that way he can grab some dinner and eat it in his room. He wasn’t aware he was being followed.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's someone else in the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS WHERE THE TAGS COME IN SO PLEASE BE CAREFUL WHILE READING
> 
> sorry for the short chapter (^-^;;)

Ozpin was being followed for a few nights now, and each time he failed to notice his new stalker. Nor did he know how quickly they learned where his room was and his daily routines. So it was a heart-stopping, horrifying, surprise to find himself pinned down in his bed by some stranger in the middle of the night. He kicked, he punched, he rolled around trying to get his attacker off him. His attacker wore black gloves and he noticed how one gloved hand felt more solid than the other and how that hand had a more painful grip. He flipped on his stomach and his hands were being forced behind his back. The material they used wasn’t rope but something worse, it was one of those white plastic things that kept the toys from moving in the box and were hard to take out. Whoever was above him made sure he was restrained well and painful. Ozpin couldn’t even move his wrist without it rubbing against the plastic.

  
Just as he was about to call out, the person above him pushed a cloth in between his lips and tied it behind his head. They also strapped on that same plastic material on top of the cloth. Then they moved to his ankles. Ozpin began to kick, he started shouting through his gags, he started to wiggle around, trying to land a hit on whoever is doing this to him. The same hand that’s harder and stronger than their left hand grabbed at his ankle and slammed it to his other ankle. Ozpin whined, his breathing picked up the pace, he was scared and he couldn’t call for help. He was weak. He watched the other person move from his ankle to a black gym bag that sat next to the bed. They pulled out a pair of boxing gloves.

  
Ozpin fell in a sweaty, abused heap on his covers, he withered in pain, he tried to catch his breath but it was hard when you’ve been punched repeatedly in the stomach without any rest. He felt a few tears slip from his eyes. Another punch in the gut had him dry heaving. He would have thrown up if he hadn’t done so much earlier after the first few punches. His attacker had yanked the cloth gag from under the elastic one, then ripped that one from his mouth earlier. It stung when the elastic band scratched his cheeks.

  
“Please…” Ozpin gasped. That earned him a hard punch in his cheek. His head collided with his bed frame, leaving him momentarily dizzy. They threw off the boxing gloves and pulled out an actual rope and wrapped it around his neck. Ozpin began to shake, even more, he felt more tears fall down his cut-up cheeks. Then they began pulling on the rope, and Ozpin could no longer breathe.

  
This continued on until nearly 3 in the morning, Ozpin had rope burns on his neck and limbs, his shirt was quite literally ripped off and his back was covered in angry whip marks. His attacker packed up the whip, the ropes, and the boxing gloves. They left him tied up still. As soon as they left, Ozpin blacked out.

  
He was awoken abruptly by someone, at first he feared that person came back for more but soon realized it was the General and Oscar waking him up. James called in a medical team immediately. The nurses huddled around him, some working on freeing him, the others attending any open cuts he had, as well as wiping the sweat from his forehead. Once his wrists and ankles were finally free, the nurses attended to that too. One nurse broke from their huddle and spoke softly to the general, listing his injuries from her Scroll Pad. The general nodding along solemnly. Ozpin was sitting on the edge of his bed now, clutching his bruised stomach. Oscar sat beside him, his hand once again on his shoulder.

  
“Do… Did you see who it was…?” Oscar whispered. Ozpin shook his head.

  
“...No..” his voice was hoarse. “They were strong, in a matter of seconds they had me pinned down and tied and gagged. I couldn't see their face but-" Ozpin stopped to take in a raspy breath. Oscar handed him a small paper cup of water that a nurse provided. Ozpin gulped it down, though it barely had any effect, he was grateful. After a few more moments the nurses left the room and the General knelt down in front of Ozpin, he placed his fleshed hand on his knee.

  
“We’ll find out who did this, Ozpin, I swear.” his grip on Ozpin’s knee tightened just a little. Ozpin clenches his eyes shut, trying to keep the oncoming tears at bay.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Ozpin meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Sorry, this chapter got out so late ^-^; my classes were moved to online so that kept me busy with projects and essays. But here is chapter three! I was also wondering if I should post my story on Tumblr so more people can read it. What do you think? let me know in the comments, Please!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

General Ironwood called for a silent investigation. The Ace Ops took part in some of the investigation, most of their time was spent on missions with the new huntsmen and huntresses. James reviewed the video footage over and over until he could practically see the entire video with his eyes closed. Whoever this person obviously knew how to sneak around and knew how to hide their identity well. A student? No, it can’t be. None of his students know where Ozpin’s room is unless they got lucky but James doubts it. This person knew these halls well enough so then a huntsman? But who would have such a hateful vendetta against Ozpin? Qrow? James shook his head, they were close, Ozpin and Qrow were always close, sometimes it looked as though the two had their own little language. James sighed and pulled up the lists of Team RWBY and Team JNR, he had suspected them at first, but then he thought to himself. He thought, can any of these team members really hate their former headmaster that much?

James then pulled out another screen and began typing. He figured Ozpin needs to have someone there with him, that way he wouldn’t be vulnerable. He played with the thought of Ozpin rooming James but he quickly disposed of that idea. He feared that he might just crush Ozpin’s small frame if they shared a bed or he might keep Ozpin up all night when James pulled all-nighters while working. No, Ozpin deserved a good night's rest. He deserved to be comfortable for once. So that’s why he made arrangements for Ozpin to room with Qrow.  
\--------------------------

Qrow was quite honestly annoyed by this sudden change and quite upset when James informed him that Ozpin had been back for a while, and his return was under strict wraps by his order. While James said Ozpin was back, Qrow thought he was talking through Oscar again. He didn’t think Ozpin was Oscar. You can imagine Qrow’s surprise when he opened his door when he saw a beaten version of Oscar with white hairstreaks, holding a pillow in one hand and holding a small gym back in the other, and wearing a somewhat baggy pair of Atlas pajamas, standing in front of his door. He blinked down at the man-- the kid technically-- 

“Uhh….”

“Um..” 

Qrow moved aside, silently allowing Ozpin access to his room. Once Ozpin was in, Qrow closed the door and suddenly felt a bit self-conscious by the state of his room. It wasn’t dirty, it was just unorganized. The bed wasn’t made and his cape was thrown on a chair and his pants were on the floor and his shirt was sticking out a drawer. His rings and old necklace were resting on top of the dresser. He can tell Ozpin was thinking about tidying up the place whenever Qrow turned his back.  
“Uh, make yourself at home..? Enjoy your stay..?” Qrow said lamely. He hasn’t spoken to Ozpin since--

_Meeting you was the worst luck of my life._

Qrow winced. He took in the state of the other person. Ozpin stood unsure, awkward, and obviously in pain. He had some bandaids on his face, the usual bandage on his neck. Qrow caught a glimpse of Ozpin’s wrists. From what he knew, Ozpin was tied and attacked during his sleep and his rope burns eventually turned into ugly bruises that swelled in some areas. If his wrists were as damaged as that then Qrow can imagine what his ankles looked like under those socks of his. Qrow straightened out his bed covers before allowing Ozpin to sit. He noticed Ozpin clutching his stomach and gently lowering himself to his side. Qrow placed Ozpin’s bag on the desk, he heard a clutter of things and while Ozpin was facing the other way, dozing off in some painful dreamland, Qrow quietly unzipped his bag and shuffled through some clothes to get to the objects he heard. Qrow pulled out a small container of pain reliever, he placed it down before he began searching again. His hand bumped into a larger container, he pulled it out and read the label on it. It was some cream for burns. He placed it down next to the smaller container. What caught his attention was the piece of paper he accidentally picked up. 

Qrow looked back behind him to make sure Ozpin still had his back to Qrow. Once it was clear that Ozpin had forgotten about Qrow for the moment, Qrow slowly unfolded the paper. He realized it was a handwritten note to Ozpin from the General.

Ozpin, I know you’re not going to like this but I’ve made arrangements for you to room with Qrow for a little while. Believe me, Oz, it’s only for a little while. Until we find whoever did this to you, you have to be with someone at all times and I know you’ll hate it but I made a promise that you and Oscar are safe here in Atlas. I’ll be damned if I can’t keep my promise.

Remember to take your pain relievers, please. As well as applying that cream to your wrist and ankles. I know you’ll oppose this but please don’t hesitate to ask for help, Oz. Ask Qrow to help with the bruise on your stomach and to help apply medicines to the marks on your back. He’ll help you, I promise.  
Qrow paused. The marks on his back? He dug through Ozpin’s bag and pulled out a circular container of ointment and a small bottle of pills. Qrow took a deep breath and turned towards Ozpin.

Getting the other man- or boy- whatever he is- to stop being stubborn and take his medicine was a bit more difficult than Qrow would like to admit. Ozpin put up such a fuss that Qrow had no choice but to grab him, gently, by one of his wrists and Ozpin hissed. Ozpin gave a half-hearted glare and Qrow stared at him back. They held eye contact until Ozpin’s eyes widened slightly and quickly averted his gaze. Weird. 

After finally getting Ozpin to take his pain reliever and apply ointment to his wrists and ankles, the next thing to treat was the bruise that’s on his stomach. Beforehand he laid two towels under the other. One dry and one warm. That way when he’s laying on his back, it wouldn’t bother him or arrigvate his wounds. The awkward thing was exactly how he’s going to treat the bruise. Does he roll up his shirt? Or does he have to take it off? Qrow decided that he wasn’t going to overthink and just get it over with. Qrow grabbed the ends of Ozpin’s grey baggy shirt and rolled it up until the shirt reached his chin. Now Qrow had a full view of the bruise. It was...it was ugly. And longer than Qrow expected. Ozpin had draped his arm over his eyes and whimpered. He tried being as gently as he could but no matter how light he touched, Ozpin would whine in pain. Qrow couldn’t help but feel something stir in his stomach. It’s the same feeling he gets when Ruby and Yang are in danger. He realizes the feeling was protectiveness.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY, it took me so long, I've mentioned it before that I would like some help writing this since I'm juggling my courses and projects for class
> 
> But here's the latest chapter that I've been writing over the past 2-3 days! Please find me on Tumblr here,  
> https://little-miss-mint.tumblr.com/
> 
> (●'◡'●)(●'◡'●)(●'◡'●)(❁´◡`❁)(❁´◡`❁)(❁´◡`❁)

Qrow woke to soft crying and whimpering. He wasn’t quite awake yet so he lazily rolled over and pawed the space next to him. When the spot was empty Qrow shot up, suddenly wide awake.

“Oz?!” Qrow yelled out. When the whimpering grew a little louder. “Q-Qrow..” the other huntsman jumped over the other side of the bed and knelt in front of Ozpin.

“What’s wrong?” red eyes searched the other’s body.

“My stomach, the pain it-  _ ah _ \- the pain is worse. Qrow I think it’s more than just a bruise.” he panted. He gripped Qrow’s arm, “Take me to James, please.”

Qrow scooped Ozpin up and ran all the way to General Ironwood’s office. Once he was at the door, he didn’t hesitate to nearly break the doors down. 

“James!” the other man quickly stood up and rounded his desk once he saw Ozpin in his arms. 

“By the Gods! What happened?”

“I don’t know, I woke up and he was on the floor holding his stomach," Qrow said quickly. 

“I’ll get the nurses,” James said sternly.

\------------------------------------------------------------

For a while, Ozpin fell in and out of consciousness. He could barely open his eyes halfway before they fell shut and he was out again. This odd cycle continued for what felt like forever but was most likely most of the entire day when he woke he was laying in his shared bed with Qrow.

He grumbled, squeezing his eyes tighter from the blinding lights. He heard a screech of a chair before he felt the bed dipped with sudden weight. The shift caused a bit of discomfort.

“Gods Oz…” said a tired, gruff, voice. Ozpin, with his eyes still closed, turned his head to somewhat face man. 

“You...you really gave the two of us a fright, made me itch for my flask,” Qrow grimly chuckled. “Fractured ribs. Multiple.” Red eyes flicked to closed hazel eyes.

“Is that so? Surely it felt-” Ozpin took a wheezy deep breath, “F-felt like they were shattered. Hurt ‘lots…” he slurred his words. 

“I know, Oz. I know.” Qrow said softly. They let the conversation die after that. Both in their own worlds. If Ozpin had a clear head, he would be thinking about his attacker and the dread of whoever mistakenly goes after Oscar instead of him one day. He would have thought about what he would do if that were to happen, perhaps trade beds with Oscar, or wear his clothes, anything to protect the boy.

Qrow was thinking about how to care for Ozpin, their relationship is still cracked and awkward. Seeing Ozpin as Oscar was weird before, but seeing  _ two _ Oscars and one of them is currently black and blue all over, made Qrow uncomfortable. Is it even possible to care for the other anymore? To his surprise, it is possible. He finds himself still caring for Ozpin, despite everything.

\--------------------------------------------

The next morning Ozpin was propped up against the bed with a pillow. Qrow handed him a nice glass of ice-cold water and a pain reliever. Ozpin gave a soft ‘thank you’ before gulping down the pill. After that Ozpin ate a cup of yogurt for breakfast. It wasn’t until Qrow was clasping on his cape when Ozpin drew his attention away from his book. 

“Wait, where are you going?” 

“On a mission with the Ace ops,” Qrow said as he finished adjusting his cape.

“But… I thought-” Ozpin closed his book. “I thought I wasn’t allowed to be alone.” 

“You’re not. The kid is staying behind and two of Ruby’s team members stayed behind with him. They can be with you.” Qrow turned towards the door.

“Won’t be long.” he said as he left the room. Ozpin sat there staring at the door for another moment before opening his book again. He read the chapters without really reading them. He continued to mindlessly read his book until the door opened and Oscar stepped in.

“Hey, Oz.” Oscar greeted quietly. He took in the sight of Ozpin. He was still in his Atlas pajamas with a blanket on his shoulders and still half under the covers. 

“Oscar, hello.” he closed his book again, he was almost finished with it now. A second later Weiss walked in and Blake followed her in, closing the door behind her.

“Good afternoon, Ozpin.” Weiss greeted.

“Good afternoon, Miss Schnee.” Ozpin greeted back. 

Weiss gave a small smile. “It’s just Weiss, if you will.” Golden brown eyes shifted from the ex-heiress to the faunus, staring at her questioningly too. 

“Just Blake, Ozpin,” she said.

“Very well.” he exhaled. “If you… if you don’t mind me asking, why did you take time out of your busy schedule to visit me, of all people?” He shifted a little.

“James said that you can’t be alone and we weren’t needed for the mission today so we came to see you.” Oscar sat on the bed now.

“And we bought lunch.” Oscar held up the small plastic bag that Ozpin didn’t realize he held this entire time. 

The four sat on the bed, laughing while eating a light lunch. Weiss and Blake telling Ozpin about embarrassing stuff they did as a child, and Oscar telling them about a time he drove a tractor for the first time and nearly destroyed the crops. They didn’t realize how much time they spent until Weiss’ and Blake’s scroll pinged with a message.

“Sorry, Ozpin but it looks like our teams are back.” Both girls got up and gathered their paper plates. 

“Oh… I understand, it was great seeing you both again.” he smiled as they walked out the door. 

“I better head out too. Qrow should be back shortly,” Oscar stood up and cracked his back. “Thanks for today.” 

"I… you're welcome. Will you visit me again?" Ozpin fiddled with the ends of the blanket. 

"Of course!" With that, Oscar left the room. 

So Ozpin was left in the room alone again, he was left drained from all the commotion, he felt his head drop every now and then. He fought to stay awake for another moment until sleep finally conquered him.

He didn’t hear the doorknob turning or the ominous creak of the door opening. 


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow returns from the mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly I knew what to write after the last chapter! Short but I wanted to write what I had in mind now rather than forget what I wanted later

Qrow came back from the mission equally tired and hungry as the Ace Ops and the others. So when Clover invited them to dinner, who was he to say no? Nevermind a shower, he wanted to eat!

  
The dinner lasted longer than he expected, it just been so long since he was able to sit back and enjoy a large meal with other huntsmen around his age. He can’t be blamed for agreeing that the Atlas chefs for the academy were a bit better than the Beacon’s chefs. Qrow smiled slightly into his cup. 

  
_“Just don’t tell Ozpin that.”_ Qrow thought. His smile was wiped clean off his face. Having remembered that Ozpin shouldn’t be left alone, he got up quickly and excused himself.

  
Once he was away from the eating hall, he took off running. It took longer than he hoped to get to his door. He burst in the room to find Ozpin snuggled into the covers and his book on the floor.

  
Qrow sighed with relief. He picked up the fallen book when he noticed something barely peeking out from under the bed. Qrow crouched down and reached under the bed to grab it. He realized what he found was Ozpin’s pain reliever...but it was empty… there wasn’t a single pill left in the bottle. 

  
His heart stopped at the thought of Ozpin overdosing on his medicine. In a panic he dropped both the bottle and the book onto the bed and began shaking the other.   
“Oz! Hey Oz!” Qrow shouted, shaking him a little harder. Which he probably shouldn’t do since this guy has some fractured ribs.

  
“Ugh…?” Ozpin ground out weakly. “Qrow…? What are you doing?” he mumbled.

  
Qrow sighed again. “Nothing I was just…” he paused. “Just checking in on you.” He ran his hand over his face. “Was the kid, uh, was anyone in here while I was out?”   
“Mm… Just Oscar with Weiss… and Blake..” Ozpin tiredly replied while burying himself deeper into the thick covers. “Miss Belladonna says she’ll lend me her copy of Ninjas of… of… of Love…” he turned over so his back was to Qrow. 

  
“Right…” Qrow walked into the bathroom and leaned against the wall. He was being paranoid. Maybe the pills fell somewhere. There’s no way whoever assaulted Ozpin was one of the girls. Right? He walked over to the sink to splash water on his face to ease his mind when he saw it

.  
A single white pill that almost blended in with the sink. A single white pill balancing perfectly by the edge of the drain. With careful calloused fingers, he grabbed it and stared at it. His attacker was in this room. Right here, with Ozpin a few feet away, dumping out his medicine in the sink. Qrow slammed his fist down on the white counter.  
“Oz could have been attacked again and I was too busy socialising to protect him. Damn it!” Qrow cursed. He pulled out his Scroll and texted the General, 

  
> Oz needs a refill.

  
_Ping!_

  
James >: He just got that medicine. 

  
> Someone dumped it in the sink while I was away.

  
_Ping!_

  
James >: I’ll have it refilled first thing tomorrow.

  
With that Qrow shut his scroll off and kicked off his shoes and nearly ripped off his tattered cape. He harshly tugged at his shirt and pants. He cursed everything while she stripped down to just an undershirt and his boxers. He stormed out the bathroom, grabbing the book and bottle and placing them on the nightstand and climbed into bed.  
He went to bed furious, cursing up and down, praying that whoever did this will pay.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin wakes up first and is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two people had given me ideas for this chapter!
> 
> fun fact, I went another direction with the first draft, then I realized that I wasn't following my story and was stuck. That's when Nat suggested an idea which went from finding it on the counter to finding it on the nightstand

Ozpin slowly opened his eyes. His whole body throbbed in pain, he groaned before blindly pawing the nightstand for his medicine. He sat up when he couldn't seem to find it. 

He grabbed the bottle that was just out of arm's length when he was laying down, he squinted at the bottle, confused. It was just filled enough last night so how could it be empty?

“What happened to my…?” He mumbled, one leg coming out of the covers. He glanced at Qrow for a second, seeing him still asleep. He pushed the rest of the covers off of him and nearly stumbled into the bathroom. He thought maybe there was a second pill bottle in the bathroom.

He flicked on the light, he hissed at the unnecessary brightness bathrooms had in the morning. Squinting until his eyes adjusted, he walked up to the white porcelain sinks and opened the medicine cabinet. Only to find it holding just toothpaste and his cream but no pills. Ozpin perked up at that. 

Ozpin closed the mirror and crouched down to check under the sink finding nothing but cleaning sprays and a clean toilet brush. But no pills. He clicked his tongue and got back up. Disappointed, he walked out the bathroom and quietly closed the door with a soft click. 

He climbed back onto the bed, having grabbed the empty bottle before, and sat there thinking for a moment. Surely he wasn't the one who emptied out his medicine. He didn't want to suspect the others who visited him, but he doesn't want to rule out anything either.

He turned his head at Qrow and stared. He's been doing that a lot lately, he's not sure why. Maybe because there's something different about the other man. He gripped the bottle a little tighter before he turned to face him completely and he reached out both hands and shook the sleeping huntsman.

Qrow felt hands on him and in an instant, he opened his eyes and lunged at whoever grabbed him. He was quick to pin the other to the bed, one hand pinning two smaller, tanner wrists above dark brown and white hair. The other hand pulled back, ready to strike. Despite having both eyes opened, he couldn't see who was in front of him until the body under him called his name.

Qrow blinked and quickly let go of him.

"I… oz.." He started but trailed off.

"I'm… I'm sorry. " Ozpin sat up. "I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that I found my pills are missing and I was going to wake you to tell you." He wasn't looking at Qrow anymore. In fact, he was looking at anything but the man still on him. 

"Ah…" Qrow cleared his throat. He slid off of Ozpin and sat next to him, adding as much space as the bed would allow. 

"I know about your pills." He admitted.

"What?"

"I know what happened to your pills," Qrow said. "Someone dumped them in the bathroom sink sometime last night."

"But how can that be? I was here all night, and none of the visitors I had went to the bathroom, or at least I don't think." Ozpin said.

"I wasn't even alone for that long!" He cried.

"You were," Qrow said, his voice laced with regret. "You were left alone for a long time. I should have came straight here but I had dinner with the Ace Ops and I was chatting and laughing, having a good time." He took in a breath. 

"I forgot about you. And when you weren't in my mind, I was at ease." He hung his head low.

Ozpin just stared at Qrow. "Oh…"

"But I shouldn't have! I should have been here with you like I'm supposed to! Something bad could have happened to you and it would have been my fault." He ran his fingers through his tangled, greying hair.

"Something bad? You mean that…" Ozpin trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Your attacker was here." Qrow looked up at him with guilt mixed in with sudden rage.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY for the late chapter updates!! I've been thinking of updating every [Enter Day of The Week] but I don't know what day I should update regularly. Maybe Monday's?

Ozpin slowly buttoned up his white shirt, his shaking fingers made it difficult to put the buttons through the little holes. Qrow stomped around the room grumbling and cursing, aggressively putting his clothes on. Ozpin flinched when the other man repeatedly slammed one of the drawers. Despite Ozpin being the victim, he can’t help that feel he was to blame for this...unfortunate event... If it can even be called that. He struggled to put his shoes on but he managed. 

When they left their shared room, Qrow was fuming, not at Ozpin- he knows that much- if Oz walked too far behind, Qrow would snap at him to walk faster and pull him closer by his wrist, and Ozpin would stumble closer. The grip on his wrist was tight, maybe even a mix of angry protectiveness. 

The two continued stomping and fumbling down the hall, completely passing by two teenagers. Ozpin caught a glimpse of white and gold armor, the other wore a green coat with brown belts on the sleeves, and Ozpin barely heard whoever wore the armor abruptly stopped talking. 

Ozpin didn't have time to think of who they just passed by, he was focused on keeping up with Qrow's long strides. Eventually, they reached the General's office. Qrow burst through the office, not bothering to acknowledge Winter or Penny, he marched straight towards James. 

James stood up, adjusted his collar and reached for a white paper bag, and tossed it Qrow. Qrow caught it with one hand. Ozpin took in his appearance, the general was visibly upset, his blue eyes were icy, almost as if his glare could freeze over all of Atlas and Mantel. 

Golden eyes drifted from the General to Winter, her own blue eyes looking at him. There’s no doubt she knows what happened to him. The amount of humiliation he felt in him as she looked at him with a silver of pity in her eyes. He quickly looked away from her and his eyes found Penny’s green eyes staring back at him. They had confusion and pity too, though she was confused as to why anyone would want to hurt Ozpin, the pity was there. He decided to just look at the floor, if he wasn’t seeing anger, then it was pity. 

The two men exchange some words and Qrow had grabbed Ozpin forearm with one hand and the medicine in the other. He was forced to turn and walk out of the office by the hand almost bruisingly grabbing him. 

The walk was quiet- save for the clacking of their shoes and the rustle of the medicine bag, they were so close to returning back to the safe isolation of their shared room when they were stopped.

“Oscar…?” A voice called out from behind them. Qrow cursed and turned around, Ozpin did the same. There, in the middle of the hallway, stood a taller, short gingered-haired young woman with turquoise eyes, stared at them with confusion.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Ozpin's relationship is getting kinda rocky and Team JNR (plus Oscar) Makes and appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this chapter wouldn't have been made if it wasn't for Nat, who always finds the time to sit down and read whatever I have written in the doc and always gives me ideas. Thank you again!
> 
> Next Update: Soon!!

"Oscar…?" Nora called out.

"I..uhm…" Ozpin fidgeted. 

"Why are you by yourself? You were just with Jaune a moment ago." She took a step forward, Ozpin took a step back.

"No... That's not it…" Ozpin trailed off quietly. Finally, Nora had completely walked up to him. Her eyes darted from Qrow to Ozpin. Upon closer speculation, she squinted her eyes and took in his appearance. Messy dark hair with white streaks, more gold than green eyes, fading bruises, stiff posture, and atlas clothes Oscar had never worn before. 

"You're not Oscar, are you?" Nora asked slowly.

"Nope. Oscar isn't Ozpin and Ozpin isn't Oscar." Qrow spoke up, annoyance barely laced his words. 

"Professor Ozpin? Wait I'm confused.  _ When _ did  _ this _ happen?" She gestured to all of Ozpin.

"A while ago." Qrow quipped. 

"And  _ why _ weren't we told about this?" He placed her hands on her hips. 

"Miss Valkyrie, please. I know you have questions and you want answers, but now isn't the time." He looked pleadingly in her eyes. 

She sighed, taking a step back. Qrow turned back around and started walking again, he motioned Ozpin to follow him. 

"I'm sorry," Ozpin said softly before picking up the pace to match Qrow’s. 

"Wait!" Nora called out before latching onto Ozpin's smaller arm. "If I know then Jaune and Ren should know too!" She began tugging him the other way.

"no no no no!" Ozpin said quickly and weakly yanked his arm back, Nora lets him go.

"I- I really shouldn't." He inhales sharply. He quickly turns around, walking past Qrow. Qrow follows without so much of a wave of any sort of acknowledgment of the young women they're leaving behind. 

\----------------------––––––———

A few hours had passed since their encounter with Nora in the halls and Ozpin still feels bad about ditching a girl in a hallway. He sat crossed-legged on the bed, mulling in his guilt.

“For a guy who is  _ so good  _ at keeping secrets, you’re doing a terrible job at keeping this one,” Qrow said, taking a large gulp of water.

“I  _ didn’t  _ mean to.” Ozpin quipped.

“Sure sure, just like how you  _ didn’t mean _ to get your ass handed to you and James had to dump you on me.” Qrow hissed. As soon as those words left him, he regretted it. He saw the hurt in those golden-brown eyes and heard the sharp inhale.

Ozpin opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when someone knocked on the door. Whatever Ozpin had to say, Qrow would never know. The door opened slowly and a head peaked through.

It was Oscar. He gave a warm smile before stepping inside the room. “Hey Oz, Qrow.” he greeted them both.

“So uh..,” he scratched the back of his head. “Nora knows and now the rest of her team knows and they wanted to pay a visit…” He stepped out of the way as a young man with freshly cut blonde hair stepped behind Oscar, followed by another young man with long spiky black hair, then lastly Nora all but walked in the room with her head high and a large smile on her face.

Jaune walked over to the bed and loomed over Ozpin, who looked up at him nervously. Jaune continued to stare at Ozpin with his piercing blue eyes for another moment before he gave a small grin.

“So Nora wasn’t kidding.” He looked at Ozpin up and down, noticing the bruising and bandages. 

“See, I  _ told  _ you!” Nora instantly sat next to Ozpin on the bed, lightly bumping his shoulders with hers. Oscar made himself comfortable by sitting across from Ozpin on the bed, also sitting crossed legged. 

Ren stayed quiet, also eyeing the bandages, to him with Ozpin and Oscar being next to each other, they looked like a “Before and After” picture, with Ozpin being the “Before” picture and Oscar being the “After” picture.

“What happened?” Ren asked, motioning to all of Ozpin. 

“I...uh…” Ozpin looked to Oscar, then to Qrow, and then back at Ren. 

“It looks like it hurts,” Oscar interjected.

“It does…” Ozpin said slowly.

“Well- hey! Ren has this homemade pain reliever balm kind of thing. Would you uh, like to try some?” 

“ _ I  _ think you need some.” Nora softly grabbed Ozpin’s arm while she got up from the bed. Without another word and barely a glance from Qrow, Ozpin was ushered out the room by four chatty teenagers.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ozpin is dragged to Team JNR's + Oscar's dorm and Ozpin can have a little break for once. A calm before the storm, if you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I think there will be breaks between my updates, just so I can write the next two or three chapters and upload them in a timely manner. Or perhaps, I should upload once every week, maybe on Thursdays.

Before Ozpin knew it, he was laying shirtless on his stomach on Oscar’s bottom bunk with Ren smoothing out tense muscles he wasn’t aware he had. Ren had felt the knots on his back just when he was about to apply the minty scented balm and figured he would take care of the knots first before he added the balm.

Ozpin grunted when Ren worked on the area in between his shoulder blades. Ren’s cold hand drifted from his upper back to his sides, barely adding pressure. Ozpin shot up with a strangled gasp, Ren was quick to withdraw his hands just as Ozpin clutched at his sides.

“Jaune,” Ren called, the leader already had his hands glowing in white and stepped closer.

“What are you doing?” Ozpin croaked, he peaked with one eye. Jaune didn't answer and he hovered his hands over Ozpin’s sides. For a moment white aura covered his body before it slowly turned the white turned green. Ozpin couldn’t help the loud sigh he let out and he sunk into the bed more. The aura- his aura- covering his body was warm, was nice, and it was giving him a comfort he hadn’t had in a while. 

“Man! Your aura was  _ barely  _ there. What happened?” Jaune said while slowly pulling his hands away and the glow faded. 

“I…” his eyes darted around the room before landing on Oscar, who gave a slight nod. 

"I was attacked. Someone- we don't know who- attacked me in the middle of the night some nights ago." Ozpin finished.

"We?" Jaune questioned.

"Ironwood, Qrow, and Oscar," Ozpin said.

"Wait so you knew about this? Like everything?" Nora aimed the question at Oscar.

"Ironwood brought me in shortly after we arrived and he  _ really  _ needed Ozpin and after trying various ways of trying to coax Ozpin out, he turned to separate us as a last resort. He cloned my body and managed to put his soul in there,” Oscar gestured to all of Ozpin. “James then told us to keep Ozpin under wraps for security reasons. Well, really it was only me and Ozpin at first. But then someone attacked him and James gave Ozpin to Qrow so he can protect him.” Oscar finished.

“But why Qrow? Why not one of us?” Jaune asked.

“James doesn’t know about Jinn or what Qrow did or said to Ozpin,” Oscar said softly. “He believes that Qrow and Oz are still good friends, just as they were back at Beacon, if not then even closer friends.”

The room went quiet after that. Nobody knew what to say or what they  _ could  _ say. Moments passed in heavy silence until Ren broke it.

“How are things with Qrow?” 

Ozpin stared up at him and blinked. “It’s… complicated…” he took a breath, “I feel as though Qrow is… well, I feel like he’s bothered by my presence. Like I am a burden, something he has to take care of because he  _ has  _ to, not because he  _ wants _ to.

He cares for me, to a degree I think. He’s doing what he can for me but I can see this is taking a toll on him.” Ozpin shrugged. “Sometimes while he’s away and I’m alone, I think it would be better to disappear.” He said very slowly and quietly. 

“Oz.,” Oscar whispered. Ozpin looked up, shocked, realizing he said it out loud. 

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Oscar asked.

"I...I don't know. I'm sorry. I know disappearing only makes things worse and helps no one.” He gave a small pointed look. The teens stood there in tense silence. Truth be told if Ozpin had stayed then things would have happened more smoothly. Oscar took this tense moment to sit next to Ozpin, softly bumping his shoulder against his. The other took this time to offer their own silent comforts. They stayed that way until the quietness overtook Ozpin and then he drifted off to sleep.

When he'd awoken, it was sometime in the dead of night, if the high shattered moon slipping in the window was anything to go by. He was awake, drowsy, and realized that he needed to go to the bathroom. If he was more awake and more himself, he would have grumbled about how student dorms should have at least a small bathroom. He got up quietly, untangling himself from Oscar's arms and legs as he crawled over him and left the room. He quietly walked down the hall and turned a corner or two, his feet softly hitting the floor. 

He pushed the heavy bathroom door with more effort than he cares to admit. He fumbled for the touchpad light settings, hissing when he made the lights too bright before adjusting it to his liking. He walked up to a random stall, giving the cold metal door a nudge, he tiredly admired how smooth and quiet the restroom doors opened. He closed and locked the stall behind him and pulled down his joggers.

After he relieved himself, he pulled up his Atlas themed Joggers. He jumped when the stall next to him slammed shut. He found himself looking down at the ground and spotted polished black combat boots. Those boots don’t belong to an Atlas student, because Atlas academy had young men wearing dress shoes to go with their uniform. Perhaps a huntsman? Ozpin doesn’t remember seeing any other huntsmen aside from Qrow and the other teams. Ozpin shook his head, not really sure why he’s fixated on someone’s footwear. He left the stall, letting it slam shut on its own and walked to the sink. He paused at scrubbing at his hands when he realized it was too quiet. He looked up just in time to see the other open the stall door from the reflection of the mirror.

Who he saw was the very same person who attacked him.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are thirsty for blood.  
> ////HEY THIS CHAPTER HAS HEAVY VIOLENCE, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER! THIS IS WHERE THE TAGS APPLY\\\\\\\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags guys, this is where they apply! Be warned, this chapter has heavy violence and blood!

Ozpin gasped and swirled around, just barely dodging an attack. His attacker’s right hand missed him and landed a harsh blow on the mirror, instantly shattering it. Ozpin was quick to run to the door and run out of the bathroom. The other person was hot on his heels, he dashed down the hall, his feet slapping painfully on the tiled floor.

He was running and turning corners in a blind panic, his ribs ached and his lungs burned. He looked behind him and saw his attacker reaching for him with a gloved hand, he dodged that and turned down another hallway at the last second. He heard the screech of a halt their boots made. His attack wore the same outfit as they did the first night, only this time under their hoodie they wore some kind of black head covering to hide their hair and a mask that covered their face. The mask was made of plain silver and had two tiny slits for the eyes.

The chase went on for another few minutes until he managed to put enough distance between him and whoever is chasing him. He eventually found his way back to his and Qrow’s shared room and nearly cried with relief. He was impatient, bouncing on his feet as the door slowly opened. He dashed inside the room.

“Qrow-!” He stopped, finding the room empty. He took a quick look around the room before squeezing himself under the bed as he heard footsteps drawing closer. He covered his mouth with his hands and bit down on his tongue, squeezing his eyes shut. Eventually, he heard the door open and he froze. From under the bed, he saw black boots walk around the room, hearing the opening and closing drawers and going to the bathroom. The boots stopped to the right side of the bed. Suddenly the bed was thrown to the side and Ozpin gave out a shriek. They grabbed him and threw him to the dresser. They gripped his hair and slammed his head into the mirror. The mirror cracked and painted by his blood. A glass shard got in his eye and he yanked it out, which he tried to use against his attack, to which they grabbed his wrist and twisted it painfully and grabbed the shard out of his hand and slammed it into his palm.

Ozpin cried out, kicking the other with just enough force to have them doubling over. He yanked the shard out once more and ran out of the room.

“Somebody…!” He cried weakly. He didn’t know where he was going but he knew that he had to get away or he might die this time. He wasn’t aware of the blood track he left behind. He ran past a darkened hallway only to be grabbed and shoved into a storage closet just big enough for the both of them. They quickly pinned him down and drew back a fist.

Ozpin laid on the floor bloody and crying, blood filled his mouth, he was unsure if it was because of his split lip or from his ribs and chest being stepped on. The person on top pulled out a hammer from the inside of their hoodie and began slamming down on his kneecaps until they were bloody and blue, they did the same to his ankles. Ozpin attempted to grab the hammer from their hand only for his thumb to get smashed. He let out a yell. They grabbed a roll of heavy-duty duct tape from the shelf above them and once again bound his wrist and ankles. Ozpin was blurting out incoherent sentences now. Their attitude changed from aggressive to sweet at an alarming speed.

“Ssshh…” They placed a finger on his bleeding lips and proceeded in duct taping his mouth and covered his nose. Finally, they landed a final punch that knocked Ozpin out, they pushed him in a sitting position in a corner and dropped a white tarp over him. They left the room. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was alerted at 5:30 AM by Marrow, who was told by a security guard that a student reported a small trail of blood outside their dorm. He marched down the halls to where the rest of the Ace Ops and Winter waited for him. When he got to the beginning of the blood trail, he paused.

“Isn’t this room…” He began.

“Yes sir, this room is issued to Beacon Huntsman Qrow Branwen and Ozpin,” Winter said, though she didn’t sound worried, her eyes said it all. He looked inside the room. The bed was thrown on its side and the mirror was smashed and there was blood on both the dresser and the floors. His heart started beating faster in his chest.

“Winter I want the medics right here right now. Tell them to bring everything they can carry.” James barked. Winter was already ordering the medic bay to bring everything from bandages to a body bag… They might just be looking for a body at this point.

“Marrow, Harriet! I want you two to bring me Qrow Branwen.” The two soldiers nodded and ran off to find him.

“You three. I want you to close off all ends of this hallway, make sure every student in this section stays inside until we’re done.” 

“Yes Sir!” the three said in unison. 

Eventually, Marrow and Harriet came running back with a very fear-stricken Qrow.

“James wh-” Qrow began.

“Where the hell were you?” James cut him off.

“What?”

“Where in the  **_HELL_ ** were you?!” The General shouted. 

“I...I was in another dorm.” Qrow said quietly.

“Who’s quarters.” it was more of a demand than a question.

“Clovers…” He said quietly. James said nothing, only throwing a look in Clover’s direction. 

“Hope your little sleepover was worth it.” James walked to the front of Qrow’s room with his hands behind his back. Qrow followed quietly, confused for a second. He gasped when he saw the state of his room. 

“Where’s Oz?!” Qrow grabbed at the general.

“Penny is looking for him. She’ll alert us when she-” His scroll went off. He shook Qrow off and pulled his scroll from his inner jacket pocket. It was from Penny.

“ _ Sir! I found Professor Ozpin! He’s in a storage room just a few hallways down from you.”  _ Penny said.

“Thank you, Penny. We’ll be there shortly.” James said.

“ _ Sir… Professor Ozpin is in bad shape and I-- I don’t think he’s breathing.”  _ Penny explained. James and Qrow stared at each other wide-eyed, James hung up immediately. The two men began racing towards where Penny was.

“Schnee! Where the hell is the medics?! I need them ASAP!” James snarled. When they got there, they saw Penny walking out the storage room with her head hung low.

“Sir I don’t think he’s... He’s...” James gently moved her out of his way. He slowly walked towards the tarp where a small foot poked out from it. He removed the fabric and what he saw made him cover his mouth. Ozpin sat limp against the wall, his head leaning to the side, dried blood gluing his left eye shut, blood covered his throat, and a bit of his shirt. He noticed one of his hands had a gaping wound in the center of his palm. He picked Ozpin up and walked out the room, looking much like Penny, with his head downcasted. He was met with Winter and the medics who took Ozpin from James and laid him on a small stretcher, like the first night they cut him loose of his bondages. Like the first night, they cleaned his wounds. However, unlike the first night, the medics carried a Defibrillator as well as a portable heart monitor. 


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close call and a changes of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! Whoo!! ((Updating as much as I can before I go back to babysitting for another week;;)  
> I was listening to "The Moment I Said It" by Imogen Heap

A nurse with strawberry blonde hair that was neatly wrapped in a tight bun, placed her fingers on Ozpin’s neck.

“No pulse.” She said. She stepped away as another nurse took her place with the heart monitor and hooked him up to it. The second nurse had the Defibrillator in her hands, telling the first nurse numbers Qrow didn’t quite understand.

“Clear!” The second nurse said. It was horrifying to watch Ozpin’s limp form momentarily lift off the stretcher as they shocked him. 

“No pulse.” The first nurse said as if the flat line ringing down the hall wasn’t enough. 

" Oz…" Qrow whispered. They continued the shocking and the heart monitor continued to flatline until the nurse raised the voltage slightly.

“Clear!” The nurse shouted again and the monitor beeped to life as Ozpin took large breaths, his eyes darting around the ceiling, fighting the hands on him. Qrow couldn’t help but fall to his knees as he let out a breath he didn’t know he held. The nurses, under James' order, rush him back to the medic bay where he’ll have constant supervision. Qrow tried to follow but with his emotions high and raging, the stretcher’s wheel suddenly locked and it caused the stretcher to jolt which made Ozpin cry out weakly in pain. Qrow stepped back, fearing his semblance will cause more complications. 

It was just him, The General, Winter, and Penny standing in front of the storage room. The silence was intense and Penny couldn’t help the fidgeting she’s doing to the ruffles of her skirt. Winter stood with her shoulders squared and her jaw clenched, she wanted to bolt, her electric blue eyes fixated on the General, watching him carefully.

“Qrow,” James started. “I hope you’re proud of yourself. I’ve given you one job and that was to  _ protect Ozpin. _ ” James’ voice got louder the longer he went on. “You had one job, Qrow! Just one and you can’t even do that. What kind of huntsman are you?” The tin man got closer to Qrow, jabbing his finger into his chest.

“Jimmy listen--” 

“No,  _ you  _ listen.” James grabbed Qrow by the front of his shirt. “We  _ need  _ Ozpin alive or we’re doomed. He could have  _ died  _ and if he did then it would be on you,” He slammed the corvid against the wall and walked away.

“One more thing, Qrow. You’re no longer tasked with watching him. Starting today, he’ll be with me, where I can see him, at all times.” With that, he left the hall, and Winter and Penny followed suit, giving passing glances of worry and nervousness before they disappeared from Qrow’s line of sight. Once they were gone completely, he slumped down the wall and held his head in his hands and cried. 

After two weeks, pushing three weeks, Ozpin was well enough for visitors. Of course, Oscar had the pleasure of seeing him first along with Blake and Jaune. Weiss fussed that she should be one of the first ones to see him, but after a bit of discussion, she reluctantly agreed to wait. 

Ozpin was propped against a pillow, the hospital bed lifting so he could sit up. Oscar was sitting as close as he can without messing with any tubes and without getting on the hospital bed. Jaune was the same, doing his best not to tear up. Blake sat on the other side of the bed, her black cat ears pressed against her head and she held one of his hands.

Ozpin had various bandages up and down his arms, he had stitches on the back of his head and thick white bandages wrapped around his head, covering his damaged eye. Jaune was taking in Ozpin’s horrid appearance, pondering how long it would take for Jaune’s semblance to heal him. Even though Ozpin was talking, Jaune can see the slight winces he tried to hide while he breathed. 

“How do you feel?” Oscar asked, It was a stupid question, Oscar knew that but he needed to break the silence somehow.

“I feel...okay, I think. I hurt all over.” Ozpin rasped out. 

“For what it’s worth...I’m glad you’re still around,” Blake said suddenly. Ozpin turned his head, doing so aggravated his headache. He looked at her with a wide eye, he felt something in his chest crack, he felt his lip wobble. He was quick to duck his head.

“Ozpin… I know everyone it might seem like everyone is out to get you, and how I’ve treated Oscar in Argus because I was angry at you for-” Jaune cleared his throat. “For keeping secrets and telling lies, we understand what you’ve done now. And-and I want to let you know that I’m so sorry.” Jaune clasped Ozpin’s only good hand, his blue eyes getting wetter. 

Ozpin swallowed hard, he felt his eye glaze over with unshed tears. Oscar put his small gloved hands over Jaune’s larger ones and Blake placed one hand over theirs and the other on his shoulder. 

“You don’t have to hold it in, you know Oz,” Oscar said softly. Something in his chest broke completely and he let out a sob after sob, unable to control himself, unable to stop the hot tears falling down his cheeks. Ozpin leaned towards Oscar, their heads rested against each other as they both cried.

They were unaware of a crow, with blood-red eyes perched outside on the window, watching them.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz leaves the medic bay and new living arrangements.

Eventually, enough time had passed where Ozpin was okay to leave the medic bay, he was kept company by Oscar, Ren, Nora, Blake, and Weiss. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hurt by Qrow and Ruby not visiting him. Yang, he understands, but Qrow and Ruby? It hurts him a little bit that they didn’t visit at least once.

James had informed Ozpin that he was to stay with James for now on, during day and night. He was given a state-of-the-art Atlas wheelchair, his ankles have yet to heal properly, his hand had healed but there was a large angry scar in the center of his palm and on the back of his hand. He wore a black eyepatch, he was told that due to him ripping out the glass shard had caused more damage since it wasn’t removed professionally. The glass had pierced the center of his eye, the nurses told him. 

James was rolling Ozpin to his private quarters. The walk- or ride- was silent, except the clacking of The General's, along with Winter and Penny's, heels against the tiled floor. Ozpin stared ahead, the hallways were long and dark, there weren't a lot of doors, the darkened hallways sort of unsettled Ozpin.

Eventually, they stopped in front of a grand door, it wasn’t super large but larger than the other doors. The door had a large Atlas symbol carved beautifully into it. Ozpin stared at the door in awe before it opened to reveal a large room that had an extraordinarily large bed with red silk covers and white fluffy pillows.

“Leave us,” James said. Penny and Winter saluted before walking away. Once the door slid closed and James rolled him towards two wardrobes. One was larger, made of beautiful mahogany wood, it had a large oval mirror in between the two doors. The smaller one was almost an exact replica of the first one but this one had Ozpin’s emblem in the bottom right corner carved in gold. Ozpin leaned forward and smiled, ignoring the sting on his lip.

"Thought you might like it," James said.

"I do. How did you get this?" Ozpin looked up and smiled at James, and he smiled back. 

"It's custom made, I had prepared a few things while you were in the hospital," James said. 

"For example, " James said as he reached over Ozpin and pulled a matching pair of silk green pajamas, his emblem stitched in gold on the pocket over his right breast. “I had these made just for you.” Ozpin reached up and rubbed the fabric between his thumbs.

“Thank you, James... I Don’t know what to say.” Ozpin said softly. 

“Well how about a bath? Atlas is the best kingdom with the most advanced items there is.”

“A bath?”

“Yes, a special Atlesian herbal bath that helps with tense muscles and wounds. My men use these kinds of baths when the fight gets rough and their auras aren’t back yet.” James wheeled him to a bathroom that was just as grand as the rest of his room. He had a large squared bathtub made of beautiful grey stones that could fit two, maybe three people in it. James stepped away from Oz to pull out a pair of red fluffy towels.

“What are those for…?” Ozpin glanced questionably at the tin man.

“For your bath. I believe a daily herbal bath will help you recover faster.” James passed Ozpin and knelt down to turn the water on.

“Ah, I see,” Ozpin said slowly, wondering just how he can take a bath.

“Normally, there would be nurses giving you these kinds of baths, but given the circumstances, I trust you understand why I’m hesitant for someone to be alone with you.” James removed his glove on his flesh hand and tested the waters. 

“I understand.” he tensely.

“Now, if you don’t mind.” James reached for Ozpin’s front collar and the smaller boy tensed, he felt his breath hitch, for a moment he wasn’t in the bathroom with James but somewhere dark with an unknown person in a sleek metal mask, grabbing him.

James popped his front buttons and gently removed his shirt, mindful of his bandages. His hands moved to his waistbands when Ozpin shrieked.  
“NO!” in a blind panic he grabbed at the General’s hands. 

“Oz wait, wait Oz.” James put his hands up in surrender. “It’s just me, Oz. It’s just me.” 

Ozpin hunched over and took deep breaths. James waited until he calmed down.

"We can do the bath another day if you want," James said softly.

Oz stuck his hand in the water, feeling how warm it was and smelling the herbal aroma.

"No… I'm alright now…" Oz said.

"If you're certain about this. We can do it another day, don't push yourself."

Ozpin shook his head. "I'm fine, James."

After the bath, Ozpin was slowly drying his hair with his towel and had changed into his new PJs. He sat on the bed, his legs wrapped in new bandages, his skin smelled like lavender essential oil. 

The other side of the bed dipped as James climbed into bed. "Sorry if this is awkward." He gave a nervous grin.

"Not entirely," Oz peeked at him with his good eye through the head towel. "I just hope you don't kick or snore too much." Oz joked lightly.

"Right." James moved to turn off the lamp that sat on his nightstand.


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New day, new routines!

Oz was sleepily poking his Atlas breakfast at the table in the cafeteria, Oscar was the same. James had sent Oscar and Ozpin a pair of Atlas uniforms. Like Ozpin, Oscar wore the uniform sheepishly, sitting at the table with Team RWBY and Team JNR.

  
"Cute boy Oz!" Nora screeched so early in the morning. She ruffled Ozpin's hair, mindful of his eye patch, she did the same to Oscar.

  
"Ack! Nora! Stop!' Oscar protested.

  
"I can't help it! You both are just so adorable in uniforms! I could just eat you both right up!" Nora proclaimed.

  
"Please don't." Both Ozpin and Oscar said.

  
"I hope you got proper rest, Ozpin," Weiss said, her posture was perfect, graceful even when she cut her eggs.

  
"I did, thank you. I hope you rested well." Ozpin nodded.

  
"I would have if Ruby didn't stay up all night reading those childish comics." Weiss huffed.

  
"What? I can't help it! The comics here are so good! It's better than the ones in Vale!" Ruby whined to Weiss, barely acknowledging Ozpin.

  
"Oh," Ozpin said as he remembered something. "Blake, your book, the one you mentioned once." Ozpin put his fork down, giving his full attention to the woman in question.

  
"Oh, yeah. What about it?" Blake asked, moving her attention from Yang to Ozpin.

  
"May I borrow it? I've finished the other books." He folded his hands.

  
"Oh! Uh, are you sure you want to read it? I mean it's not a… kid-friendly book…" Blake's ears perked up and a light blush dusted her cheeks.

  
"I believe I can deal with a little bit of fictional violence," Ozpin said.

  
Blake sighed, not sure if she should tell him what kind of book it is. "Alright then, whenever we're free I'll give it to you." She said slowly.

  
Jaune started to talk to Oscar about training and Ren started talking to Ozpin about calming remedies and meditations.

  
"Salutations!" Penny greeted suddenly.

  
"Ah! Penny!" Ruby turned in her seat. "Are you here to join us?"

  
"No, I'm here to pick up Ozpin and Oscar." Green eyes saddened when they landed on Ozpin.

  
"Did you visit him?" Penny asked softly.

  
"At the hospital? No." Ruby put her chin on her palm. Penny took notice of the girl's change in posture.

  
"But… aren't you friends?"

  
"No, he and I aren't friends." Ruby shrugged.

  
"I see… I was there, you know." Penny paused. "I found him stuffed in a storage room all bloody. He wasn't breathing and I thought--" Penny put her gloved hands to her eyes. "When I close my eyes, I can still see him."

  
"Penny…" Ruby's voice was pitched with concern for the android in green.

  
Penny shook her head and put on a smile. "The General is expecting Ozpin and Oscar!" She walked on over to the boys, lightly tapping Ozpin shoulder and telling them that James needs them. She left the cafeteria with Ozpin waving goodbye.

  
The two arrived at James' office, winter by his side.

  
"Good morning, you two." James stood from his desk and walked over to the wheelchair, silently releasing Penny of her duty.

  
"Good morning to you as well, James, Ms. Schnee." Ozpin nodded over the white-haired woman standing behind the General's desk.

  
"Likewise." She nodded back.

  
"I called you here today to discuss your class schedules." James opened his scroll and placed it on his desk. A hologram of his school appeared.

  
"My…class schedule?" Ozpin asked.

  
"Yes, you and Oscar are not huntsmen, " he looked at Ozpin. "Or at least you aren't anymore. While the others are away on missions, you two will be studying and training to the best of your abilities."

  
Pieces of the hologram turned red. "These red areas are where both of you will attend your classes. The school will believe you are twins. However, you are not enlisted as Ozpin, but rather as Tip." James explained.

  
"Tip." Ozpin deadpanned.

  
"Yes, Tip Pine, the twin brother of Oscar Pine. For obvious reasons you are exempted from any physical training, instead, you'll write down any in-class fights and give suggestions and whatnot." He placed his hands behind his back.

  
Ozpin looked at Oscar, who looked at him just as confused. He looked away from the hologram and looked at James.

  
“Why are you enrolling us in your school?” Oscar asked. “N-not that we are ungrateful! It’s just- why?” he added.

  
“Well, eyes can be on both of you at all times. I’ll admit, I have a bit of a fear that whoever is doing this can and will kill Ozpin if he’s alone for even a moment. So I thought it would be safer for both of you to enroll in my school.” James turned towards them.

  
“Please, I’m doing this for you. Trust me,” he said sincerely.

  
The two so found themselves in a dull-colored classroom. The teacher standing upright, one hand behind their back and the other holding a textbook in a firm grasp as they read from it. Oscar found himself nodding off, his pencil jerking in his hand, while Ozpin took notes, he couldn’t help but sketch small doodles on the side. After what felt like an eternity, the bell rang. Oscar rolled Ozpin out of the class tiredly.

  
"Atlas classrooms are...educational but they aren't...interesting." Oscar yawned.

  
"I agree. However, Beacon classrooms are just as long but at least they had professors who made the class at least somewhat enjoyable." Ozpin said in a bored tone as he balanced their books on his laps

.  
Suddenly though their books were thrown from their laps and then stepped on. Both boys looked up in surprise.

  
"Oh look, two little children got lost. The daycare is back down in Mantle." A taller boy with orange hair that faded to blonde at the tips of his neatly brushed bangs. He had piercing blood orange eyes and a crooked smile as he looked to his team to laugh at his lame joke.

  
"You would know a lot about the daycares in Mantle, wouldn't you?" Ozpin said back.

  
"What the hell does that mean." The Bully growled.

  
"Oz- I mean Tip…" Oscar warned quietly.

  
"What I mean is, you must go there often considering how low your IQ is. I'm sure one of those kids is smarter than an oversized dwarf like you." Ozpin finished.

  
"You little…!" The older student went to grab Ozpin but Oscar stepped in the way.

  
"You wouldn't hit a boy in a wheelchair would you?" Oscar said, doing his best to keep his voice even and brave.

  
"I-" he was caught off by another voice.

  
"That's enough." Winter appeared, the crowd that gathered split as she got closer. Winter then moved to grasp the handles of the wheelchair.

  
"These boys are needed in General Ironwood’s office at once.” Ozpin and Oscar shot each other a worried look.

  
“Oh. Is the General going to send those two back to whatever poor house they came from?” he gave a cold snicker.

  
“No. These young men were handpicked by the general himself. They aren’t going anywhere, however, I can’t say the same for you and your team.” Winter wheeled Ozpin away and Oscar followed, watching the color fade from the older boy’s face.

  
When they were far enough from the crowd, winter whispered to Ozpin.

“Was he the one doing this to you?”

  
“No, my attacker is thinner, agile, good in hand to hand combat, as well as having an arm that’s stronger than the other, firmer perhaps, but definitely stronger,” Ozpin whispered back.

  
Oscar listened closely, trying to think of anyone who fits that description.


	14. xiv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a bit short ;;

James welcomed them in his office with a small smile, there was an added table with chairs around them, one for each person.

“Welcome back, how was your first class?” He gestured winter to seat them both. Winter pulled up a chair for Oscar, which he thanked her for, and made space for Ozpin, which he did the same. Penny entered the office with two large bottles of Atlas soda, cherry flavored. She began pouring the two boys a cup full of it. James walked up to the table, pulling a chair for Winter and a chair for Penny before sitting himself down.

“What is all this?” Ozpin asked curiously. 

“Well freshmen have earlier lunches than the other grade levels, so we brought lunch.” James placed a large box of pizza on the table.

“Pizza? In your office? Drinking soda? Are you sure you’re the same James Ironwood I met all those years ago?” Ozpin raised a cup to his lip, wincing at the fizz of the drink.

“Very funny, Oz.” James smiled. He opened up the box and served everyone, including Penny, a slice of pizza. 

“You didn’t tell me how your first day went," James asked again.

"Oh, it was.."

"Well…" Both Oz and Oscar started.

"There was a slight altercation, Sir," Winter said.

"Altercation?" James raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Barkis Rouge, sir," Winter said as if that explained everything. "Also, Ozpin." She added after taking a bite from her pizza.

"Barkis, I can understand. But you, Ozpin? Are you sure you're the same Ozpin I met all those years ago?" James retaliated jokingly. 

The laughter died down after a few minutes before James spoke once more.

"Barkis Rouge wasn't the one who's been attacking you, has it?" James said, putting his cup down.

"No. My attacker, as I've said, is slimmer, I think the important detail is that they have an arm that's stronger, that's firmer than a normal hand…" Ozpin repeated. 

“A firmer hand,” James said, looking at his own gloved metal hand. “Do you mean firmer as in prosthetic arm?” 

“I…” Ozpin sucked in a breath. “I can’t say for sure. They wore gloves, so I never got to see the arm itself.” Oscar shot Ozpin a horrified look.

Lunch ended sometime after that, Oscar wheeled Ozpin to their next class. A heavy feeling pooled at the bottom of Oscar’s stomach.


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow finds out about Ironwood's investigation and meets Oz in person for the first time since before his recent his attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Forgot to update ^^;  
> I just keep on writing new chapters without updating,,, sorry!!  
> Apologize for the OOC characters in this chapter  
> then again that is one of my warnings soo

After the course of a few days to a week, James had his guards keep an eye on Yang Xiao Long after Oz gave a brief description of his attacker. When Qrow heard of this, he wasn’t happy.

“James, you’ve gone too far this time,” Qrow said as he stomped through the office’s doors. “Qrow.” James stood from his seat with a cold glare.

“How could you James? That’s my niece!” Qrow stopped in front of his desk. “She’s also a potential suspect,” James said. Qrow let out a yell and threw what The General had on his desk on the ground.

“Your paranoia is outrageous!” Qrow threw his hands in the air.

“It is not paranoia! It’s an investigation.” James growled.

“Whatever.” Qrow turned and froze. Both men finally noticed the smaller figure in front of the doors.

“Oz…” they both said in surprise.

“I…” Ozpin looked a bit hurt and awkward. “It seems that this investigation is causing some...strains…” he paused before continuing. “M-maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry.” he turned his chair to open the door when his wheel suddenly caught.

“Oz…” Qrow crept forward like he’s approaching a cornered animal. Golden brown eyes locked with blood red, the corvid noticed those kind eyes he knew from his youth were replaced with duller eyes. Or really eye, he took notice of that eyepatch, and without thinking, he gently placed two calloused fingers on his eyepatch. Ozpin jerked back, hitting the backrest. Qrow stared at him in a daze. This was the first time he saw him in person since his last time, before all this.

_“For a guy who is so good at keeping secrets, you’re doing a terrible job at keeping this one,”_

_“I didn’t mean to.”_

_“Sure sure, just like how you didn’t mean to get your ass handed to you and James had to dump you on me.”_

Qrow recalled their last conversation before he visited Clover’s quarters angry and the man with bright green eyes listened to him vent. Qrow couldn’t stand looking at him, it hurt something within his heart. He took in all his bruises, all his bandages. He noticed there's more white to his hair now and how dim his eye is. If his eye was this dim then he can't begin to imagine what the covered eye looked like.

Would it look just the same? Does he even have an eye? Is it just a socket now? Without thinking again he reached for the eye patch and lifted it, revealing a discolored eye. It was an ugly light blue and off focus, looking a little bit to the left. He started in a mix of awe and pain. Ozpin stared back at him with wide eyes, his eyebrows pinched together in worry as his scarred hands froze on his wheels. The two didn't notice James appearing behind Ozpin and gently covered his eye with a heavy sigh. He opened the door and wheeled Ozpin away. He gave one final glance back before walking forward, leaving behind a confused and hurting crow.

Qrow didn’t see the two for the rest of the day. He slouched as he walked the halls aimlessly. Some time passed when he passed by his nieces and their friends' room when he heard them talking.

“I think you’re being unfair,” said Weiss.

“Weiss! How can you say that?” Ruby whined, a smile on her lips.

“Ruby, I agree. Ever since we came here, all you’ve done is told lies.” Blake said.

“So have you!” Ruby shot back.

“Because you’re our leader, Ruby!” Weiss screamed. “We’re supposed to follow you! But this? This time you’ve gone too far. You’re no different from Oz, you tell and keep the same lies and secrets.”

“She isn’t like him!” Yang shouted, clenching her fists. “Ruby is better than him, she trusts others and-”

“How? How is she different, Yang?” Blake said. Qrow could tell from her voice that she was close to crying.

“She’s different because she trusts others,” she crossed her arms “and she isn’t weak like he is.” she sounded almost smug.

“He was nearly killed, Yang!” Weiss said in shock

“So?” Yang shot back.

“What does it matter if he dies? He can just come back.” Ruby said.

“And that matters?” Weiss sounded hurt and bewildered. “Ruby, he could have died to some monster!”

“But he didn’t, so I don’t see why it’s such a big deal,” Yang said, her arms still crossed.

“Yang, he lost a part of himself, a piece of himself is gone and it’s never coming back.” Blake gestured to Yang’s metal arm. “Shouldn’t you of all people understand what that's like?” Blake didn’t wait for a reply, she grabbed Weiss’ hand and led them out the room.

“Oz made mistakes in the past, but I think his worst mistake was making you leader, Ruby,” Blake said sadly. Weiss blinked in surprise but not disagreeing. The door closes.

Qrow just stares at the two girls as they stood in the hallway, with their heads down wearing blank expressions, and hands clasped together. Qrow sighs, he’s itching for a drink.


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-disgust and sympathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chugs another energy drink*

Ozpin sat chest deep in his daily herbal bath, he hugged his knee close to his chest. He stared at his distorted reflection. He placed a hand over his blind eye before he let out a growl and slapped at his reflection, he let out a soft sob and dropped his face into his hands.

“Oz? Are you okay in there?” James called from behind the bathroom door. 

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Oz said as he scrubbed his eye as he drained the water and managed to put on his boxers and his button-up that was placed by the bath side.

“James, I’m covered!” He called out and James entered with his wheelchair. He picked him up and placed him in his seat, when they left the bathroom, James had replaced Ozpin’s bandages as well as helped Ozpin tug on his pajama pants.

“Tomorrow I have a meeting to go to. I have to meet with the council, so I’ll be getting up a little earlier than usual.” James said as he climbed into bed. 

“Alright,” Oz said quietly, he felt a numbness, an emptiness growing inside him after what happened today. He turned his back to James’ chest and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

When he awoke, he found Oscar sitting on James's side of the bed with a textbook in his hand and papers on the bed. 

“Oscar?” he groaned.

“You’re awake, finally.” He placed his book down. Ozpin sat up and looked at him.

“How did you..?” Ozpin started.

“Penny let me in here, she showed me the way.” the other boy said. 

"I see… is that homework?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, can you help me with it? It's history, and I figured since you're the oldest human on Remnant, you'd be able to help."

"Second oldest, actually," Oz said.

"Huh?" 

"Salem is older than me, when we met she was about 21 or 22, I was only 19 at the time. So she's older than me in age and that she's been immortal a lot longer than me." Ozpin sat up and took the textbook from Oscar's lap.

"You were so young when you met her and when you died," Oscar said.

"I was about to turn 20 when I died, I'm not entirely sure what illness I had at the time." Ozpin shrugged. 

"That's...sad," Oscar said.

"A tragic tale, I suppose. Now let's see what you need help with." The two spent the morning hunched over books and papers. Oscar won't say it out loud, or at least to Ozpin, but he found that his heart broke a little more for him, how unlucky he was and how currently is.


	17. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Singing*  
> Ohhhhhhhhhh what did I doooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On one evening where everyone had a rare day off, and Ozpin’s ankles were healed enough to walk on his own, thanks to Jaune and Ironwood's care. Ozpin, Oscar, and the rest of Team JNR with Blake and Weiss were sitting in an empty training room, not necessarily training but just using the space to relax, to talk.

“So, have you spoken with Yang, like at all?” Nore asked from her spot on the ground.

“No, she refuses to talk to me.” Blake put her drink down.

“Ruby… she’s kind of the same as Yang, she refuses to talk to me, but she will if she wants to pretend that nothing happened.” Weiss crossed her arms and looked away.

“I was unaware of all this. What happened?” Ozpin asked.

Weiss looked at Blake, who nodded, “Before you and Oscar were separated, Ruby told the general that all the questions were used up, like you said. Then she told him that after the train crash, you disappeared." 

Ozpin blinked, clearly shocked. "Wait so… James doesn't know… that Salem is immortal or that we only have one question left." 

Blake nodded. "Yeah, " Ozpin stood up.

"We have to tell him," Ozpin said.

"Now? Like right now?" Nora said, she also got up.

"Yes. James needs to know. He's spending resources on something else when he should be doing all that he can to save the citizens and evacuate them." Ozpin marched towards the exit.

"Wait, Oz," Oscar called from behind. "I want to be there with you." The others made various sounds of agreement. 

They found themselves standing in front of James in his office, Ozpin stood closer to the desk than the others as he spoke, telling James everything.

"...and that's how Salem and I came to be what we are today." Ozpin finished, he clenched his hands together to steady the trembles that ran through them. 

James was silent, his face in his hands. "Unbelievable." He said.

"Please, James. We have time, if we can just evacuate the people in Mantle before Salem arrives, then maybe we can avoid fighting her until we're ready." Ozpin said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James looked up from his hands.

"I don't- I didn't know you were uninformed about-" James cut him off by slamming his wrist into his desk.

"I mean about you!" The man yelled.

Ozpin tensed. He stared at his furious blue eyes with a look that's all too familiar, he's seen this look before, of course, he has. They all have this expression when they know.  
His throat went bone dry, his trembling got worse, his breathing quickened. 

"Oh, gods," Ozpin thought. "He's going to hurt me too." 

James slowly rose from his seat, his eyes never leaving Ozpin's. The smaller boy felt a spark of panic in him.

"I-- I don't- James!" He stammered, unable to say anything, his throat too dry to speak.

Oscar was in front of him now. "Don't blame him! I know how you must feel but please understand that he can't just tell everyone everything! Oz and I both know what happened the last few times he was completely honest." 

"Leo…" James looked down after a moment.

"And Salem," Oscar added.

"Salem?" 

"Yes, " Ozpin spoke, his voice still shook. "Salem knows the truth, she knows my mission, me being honest lead to my death." He paused. "She killed me when I tried to leave with my daughters. Our daughters." 

"Wait, you and Salem had kids?" Ren asked.

"Ruby didn't tell us that," Jaune said.

"What exactly did she tell you?" Ozpin asked.

"That Salem was immortal, that you had no plan." Nora said.

"A half-truth?" Ozpin chuckled darkly. "While those are indeed true, well somewhat. I had a plan but now knowing the entire truth, I doubted my plan."

The room was silent. Everyone was tense, no one had a thing to say. Ozpin’s trembles stopped and what replaced his panic was something akin to anger, the sparks to a flame. Ozpin did his best to quell the mini fire in his chest, but despite his efforts, it grew. However, before it could burn him, Blake had cold placed a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a knowing yet sympathetic stare.

Ozpin found the fire dim just a little.

"I know how this looks, General, but we're going against Ruby's orders to tell you the truth and we need to evacuate everyone now,” Weiss said.

“Of course,” James said after a moment. “Other things can wait,” he said as he looked at Ozpin. 

"I hope you realize that we might not save everyone, had I known earlier, then maybe we would have but, I didn't," James said.

"We understand, Sir," Ren said.

"What's the plan, General?" Nora asked.


	18. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When bad turns to worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOIN DOWN HILL Y'ALL SORRY

Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Ren, and Nora fought the Grimm down in mantle alongside the Ace Ops while Oscar and Ozpin guided civilians to the airships. 

_ "Save who you can."  _ James had told them before their missions.

_ "Heal those you can."  _ Vine had told Jaune.

" _ Fight what you're able to,"  _ Elm told Nora. 

Marrow and Blake helped the Faunus' in the mines while James stopped every truck that had a trunk full of soot-covered Faunus', ordering them to evacuate. 

"James!" Ozpin ran up to the man. "The evacuation center, it's near full capacity." Ozpin pants. 

“There are still people down there,” Oscar added. Weiss flew down from one of her Glyphs with Blake and Marrow.

“The Schnee Manor,” Weiss suggested. 

“The manor? But what about your father?” Ozpin asked.

“He’ll have to deal with it. There’s enough room for the remainders, hopefully.” Weiss said, looking down.

“We don’t have any other options,” James said as he rounded up the leftover civilians as another airship dropped down to pick up as much as they can.

“Send them to the Schnee Manor,” James ordered the pilot. The pilot nodded in response and took off. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon assuring people that they’re safe and their evacuation was a safety procedure. Afterward, they found themselves in James’ office, his office seems to be the main meeting place, James nearly slumped over his desk, Ozpin stood by his side. In the room was all of team RWBY, JNR, with Oscar, Qrow, Penny, and Winter. They silently waited for the General’s next words.

James sighed before sitting up. “The relic,” he looked at Ruby who had the relic on her belt. “The relic needs to be sealed away. Before Salem comes.”

Ruby instinctively brought the lamp closer to her hip. “But you said I could keep it.”

“That was before you lied to me about Salem, kept vital information a secret,” James said.

“What makes you think _we_ have secrets?” Yang asks.

Because I know the truth now. I know about the relic, about Salem, and about Ozma.” James looked straight into Yang’s eyes. The blonde woman tensed at the name.

"You told him?" Ruby said in shock as silver eyes looked to Jaune and his team members.

"We had too," Ren said, looking straight into her eyes.

"But we said we have to be careful with what we say-" 

"And look where we are, Ruby! James let us in his academy, he let us roam free when we  _ should have  _ been in jail for stealing an Atlas ship, he gave us a place to stay, he let our weapons be upgraded. He's done  _ so much  _ for us, and what have we done for him?" Weiss said, clenching her fists.

"We went on those missions for him…" Ruby said weakly.

"That can't compare to the hospitality he's shown us. We've taken his kindness and threw it in his face because of your orders." Weiss moved from Ruby's side and walked over to stand next to Ozpin.

"We're all to blame, but at least we, " she gestures to herself and to team JNR. "Own up to it while you're still pointing fingers like a child."

Blake stepped forward to join Weiss when she was stopped by a hand around her wrist. When she turned back she was met with wet silver eyes.

"Blake…" Ruby said. Blake felt her ears flatten against her head and she gently tugged her wrist free.

"Ruby… I'm trying to do the right thing as a huntress, " she continued walking.

“Blake…!” Ruby was crying now, Blake felt her lips tremble but she didn’t stop walking until she was standing next to Weiss. 

Ozpin felt his heartbreak and stutter. His heart broke for the crying silver-eyed warrior in front of him. His heart stuttered when his eyes traveled to her sister, seeing daggers aimed at him in her red eyes and her hair just slightly glowing.

"Ruby I--" Ozpin started.

"Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, I'm placing you under arrest for withholding important information," James said. 


	19. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry! I've been distracted with other prompts ^^;;

"James-"

"Jimmy!"

"How could you?!"

"You don't--"

Voices overlapped each other, James raised his hand and signaled the Ace Ops to cuff them.

"J-James… arrest them? Don't you think that's too much?" Ozpin said, taking a hesitant half step towards Qrow.

James said nothing but the hand he placed on Ozpin's shoulder said everything. 

Harriet cuffed Yang's hand behind her back, she responded by angrily tugging her wrists. Marrow cuffed Ruby, and Ruby looked at him with wet eyes. Marrow sighed but didn't dare say anything else. Clover had cuffed Qrow, and he glared daggers at him, then at James when they were escorted out. Qrow cursed James as he left.

"James, I--"

James sighed, “I think it’s best if we all rest for today.” he didn’t spare a glance at the young adults around him, much less Ozpin. All, except, Ozpin poured out the room one by one, he didn’t know what to say, what he could offer, what he had left to offer. 

James finally faced Ozpin, he stopped in front of the smaller boy and just stared at him for a moment, causing Ozpin to shift under his glance. In one quick motion, James embraced him in a tight but genuine hug, James shoulders shook and he let out a shaky breath. Ozpin didn’t comment how his shoulder grew moist, he placed his hands on the General’s back, not daring to say a thing that’ll break this moment, so he waited.

When James removed himself from their hug, he didn’t say anything, only motioned for him to follow, so he did. He followed him until they were in front of their shared room. Once they were in, James uncharacteristically threw himself on the bed, Ozpin worked to remove his boots for him, a small way of paying back the care James had shown him.

Ozpin sat on the edge of the bed, he hunched over and put his head in his hands, feeling drained of everything, 

“Gods...what now?” he whispered.


	20. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhh  
> Sorry for this chapter.

Qrow was slumped against his cell, he was alone.

\---------------------------------

_ “Clover you bastard!” Qrow yelled. _

_ “You son of a--" Yang started. Harriet placed Yang in her cell and slammed the door. _

_ Clover did the same, he gave him a sad look before he too closed his cell door. _

_ Marrow gently placed the silver-eyed girl in her cell and she immediately began sobbing, she had fat tears rolling down her red blotchy face.  _

_ "Ruby, we all trusted you… so why did you keep this from us?" Marrow asked. Ruby couldn't answer, the weight of her realization, her newfound understanding of Ozpin, crushed her and she sobbed more. _

_ \------------------------- _

For reasons, the three of them were put in separate cells, each a good distance away from each other. Saying Qrow was dejected was quite the understatement, he was lost. 

He didn't know what to do next, or what was to come, all he can do is waste away in this cell. The cell was cold, and empty, with nothing more than a window and the semi-decent bed he sat on. 

As his mind wandered, he couldn't help but think of Oz, even after all this. There was something about seeing the tall stoic man with silver hair reduced to a small child with messy brown- almost black- hair and covered in bruises as his bright eyes of secrecy and mischief dulled down as he retreated more into the shell he used to be. 

He looked out the window, seeing the moon, and he sighed. He knew that this would be a long night. He didn’t know how long he drifted off into space until he heard the slap of soft boots on the floor. He looked up when the boots stopped. He saw Ozpin panting slightly in front of his cell.

“Qrow…!” he whispered as he knelt.

“Oz?” Qrow scooted as close as he can to the cell’s particle barrier.

“Listen, I  _ never  _ wanted this, James and I just wanted to find out who’s been doing this to  _ me. _ I-I never thought he would imprison you all.” Ozpin nearly shouted. 

Qrow licked his lips for a second, then he spoke. “But you were okay with letting him investigate Yang,” 

Oz let out a huff. “I wasn’t, I assure you.” he shook his head. “If there’s a bright side to this, then if I am attacked then this shall prove Yang’s innocence!” he proclaimed rather brightly with a strained smile. 

Qrow was taken aback, was Ozpin looking forward in some twisted way for a next attack? Yes, it would prove that Yang was innocent but at the expense of Ozpin's health. The arrested man let out a loud heave, the flashes of seeing Ozpin almost beaten to death, the nights he spent at the hospital’s window, watching over Ozpin, dreading the flat line that could come. 

"Why are you like this?" Qrow slumped.

"What?" Ozpin asked.

" _ This! _ Why are you like this? Just what is wrong with you?" Qrow gestured to all of Ozpin.

"I don't understand what you mean. I'd thought you'd be happy for a silver lining." Ozpin was confused.

“As much as I want my niece to be  _ innocent _ I don’t know if I can take seeing you halfway dead again,” Qrow said solemnly. 

Ozpin looked at Qrow, seeing the fresh pain in his eyes. He didn’t say anything. Qrow was thankful for the particle barrier between them because if it wasn’t here, he wasn’t sure if he’d slap Oz or hug him.

Ozpin left soon after that, he jogged down the quiet hallway. He didn’t notice a guard was watching him. The guard blinked, revealing mismatched colored eyes before vanishing around the corner with a smirk.


	21. XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a plan and Ozpin visits the jail cells again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long for an update!

“Is that so…” said a silky feminine voice. Her amber flickered to the other woman with the mismatched eyes as she continued to twirl her knife. “The general has locked away that silver-eyed brat.”

Neo nodded. 

“And that he suspects Raven’s daughter is the one who's behind Ozpin's...mysterious...injuries.” Cinder said absentmindedly.

Neo nodded once more.

“Neo, find out how long she’s behind bars. I have a plan.” Cinder waved her off. Neo turned on her heel and once again transformed herself into a guard’s uniform. She adjusted her cap and walked out the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every night for the past week, Ozpin has been sneaking out at night to chat with Qrow and the girls. Yang was absolutely horrified when she found out what she’s been accused of. Ozpin had assured her that he never once thought it was her, that James will see that she's innocent. Yang didn't like the sound of that. Much like Qrow, Ozpin's reassurance didn't sit well in her stomach. 

Ozpin knelt in front of Ruby's cell, he pulled back his hood and gave her a soft smile, his hand hovered over the particle barrier. 

"Ozpin," Ruby looked at him with another wave of tears in her eyes. "I understand now." She sniffed. Her hand touched the particle barrier and she yelped. The particle barriers on the inside are designed to stun the prisoner, to keep them from escaping. 

“My sincerest apologies, Ruby. I wish this never happened.” He said softly.

"Has… has the general said anything about letting us go?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin sighed. "I'm afraid not. He… well… he doesn't want to speak to me about this." He looked down.

“So then we’re just stuck here?” She wiped her tears.

“For lack of better words, yes for the time being.” he sighed again.

Ruby sat in silence before speaking again. “How are Blake and Weiss?”

“They’re doing fine, I suspect they miss you, Ruby.”

“I miss them,” Ruby admitted.

Before Ozpin can reply his scroll beeped softly. He pulled out his scroll before silencing it. He gave a glance to the girl before standing up.

“You’re leaving?” 

“Yes, James doesn’t know I come here, and I’d like to keep it that way.” he pulled up his hood and ran out. He sprinted across hallways, he made quick turns, in his running he took this moment to feel somewhat free with the wind on his face. 

He nearly skidded to a halt, he took another moment to just breathe. He inhaled the clean air and exhaled. He quickly removed his hood, rolling it into a ball before removing his boots. He pushed the door open softly and walked in, with his back turned towards the door, a lamp light flickered on.

Ozpin quickly turned on his heel and was met face to face with an angry-looking General James Ironwood who sat on their shared bed with his own scroll in his hands.


	22. XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation and new arrangements (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry for not updating on either of those fics!! I'm writing, just slowly.

The silence was thick, Ozpin felt his heart stutter in his chest. He gulped.

"James-" he started.

James stood on both feet, he towered over Ozpin, trapping him against the door, his metal hand laid against the wall.

“Where were you?” He said.

“I- I was visiting…” Ozpin’s eyes danced around the room nervously. “Weiss and B-blake, to see how they were doing.” 

James hummed before he flashed his scroll in front of Ozpin’s face. “Do you really think I’ll believe that, Oz?” 

“W...what?” 

“You see, Oz,” he pulled away from Ozpin. He flicked his scroll until it projected a hologram, illuminating the room with its blue glow. On the hologram had a flickering red dot, it was labeled as…

“ _ Oz…?”  _ Ozpin whispered.

“When I created you, Ozpin, I added a small tracker hidden in the base of your neck.” James tapped the back of Ozpin's neck with two metal fingers, the boy tensed.

"Why…?" He pressed himself closer to the door. 

James' expression softened. "I lost you once, at Beacon and now every night there's a risk of losing you again. I knew that I  _ had  _ to keep you here, close to me, so I planted that tracker," he ran his flesh hand through his hair.

"I have half a mind to say I'm glad I did, now that your life is at risk." He shot him a pained smile.

Ozpin didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what he could say. He feels conflicted, on one hand, he thinks he understands why the General did what he did but on the other, he can’t help but feel like that is a breach of privacy. 

James took a deep breath, he squared his shoulders, taking on his "General Ironwood" posture, his blue eyes sharp. “You were at the prison, again,” he said.

“...How long have you’ve known?” Ozpin asked.

“Since the second night, I felt you get up. I thought you were going to the bathroom, then you left.” He flicked his scroll again and the Hologram went away. He began texting someone.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making arrangements.” He continued to type away on his scroll.

“Like what?” Ozpin pressed.

“You’ll see,” James replied. Ozpin narrowed his eyes, he didn’t like the general being so vague towards him, he considered asking again but he knew that James would continue to be vague.

When morning came, Ozpin woke to rapid knocking on the door. James came into view, fixing his tie and he opened the door.

“Hello,” James greeted. “Ciel Soleil.” 


End file.
